The present disclosure relates generally to movable toys, and more specifically, to joints of action figures and dolls. Movable action figures and dolls (e.g., action figures having shoulder/elbow joints, hip/knee joints, waist joints, etc.) can provide imaginative fun for children. Movable joint motion allows a child to configure a toy as he or she chooses. Examples of such toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,602; 3,628,282; 3,988,855; 4,274,224; 4,968,282; 5,989,658; and 6,435,938, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically, it is desirable that the joints and other structures which enable relative movement be durable, enable the desired range of movement, and be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.